This invention relates generally to stabilizing attachments for ladders. More particularly, the invention provides a pair of brackets for easy attachment to the side rails of a ladder for the express purpose of keeping a ladder from being displaced sideways, as by the wind, when the ladder is leaned against a house or other building. The need to prevent ladders from being blown or otherwise displaced sideways along the wall or roof edge against which the ladder rests, including when no person is on the ladder, has long been recognized. The Department of Labor, O.S.H.A., has published rules for use of ladders which include the following: "Portable ladders shall be lashed, blocked or otherwise secured to prevent their being displaced" (Federal Register, Vol. 39, No. 119, June 19, 1974, page 22012, Sec. 1915.42(3); Vol. 44, No. 29, Feb. 9, 1979, page 8626, Sec. 1926.450(10)-26 CFR 1926 with 29 CFR Part 1910).